Let them down
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: They couldn't believe it. how could she have done it? To them? Dark fic and a one shot! review please?


**Hey everyone, just a very short one shot story or however you call it! This was a published once before but I decided to republish it and fix a lot of mistakes. Really the older you get the better you are with grammar and spell check haha. Hopefully I have gotten better.**

**I don't own the song nor the characters obviously. This is dark and you'll have to read it but I thought of this scene while listening to Let you down by Three days Grace. It is with my absolute favorite characters Hermione and Severus.**

'_Trust me_

_There's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here_

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us"_

It was midnight and the stars shun brightly as the moon illuminated the dark forbidding path. Nothing seemed to disrupt the trees that's leaves wept alongside it except for the warm breezes. The war between Light and Dark was at its peak. Soon one side would fall. A pair of striking magical beings appeared with a 'pop' and as they straightened their perfectly cut velvety black robes and a silver mask in each hand. The petite female followed the tall dark brooding man down the path towards a circle of figures dressed in an identical fashion. Though the two barely made a single shuffle noise as they grew closer, the masked faces turned their attention to the couple. The circle was assembled on a grassy field and at the center was the most famous, hated, idolized and feared wizard in the magic world. Voldemort's snake like eyes watched the new comers, but he mostly zeroed in on the bushy haired temptress behind his faithful servant.

Hermione Granger had decided to become one of them, to become one of the murderers that killed her own kind, the muggle borns. She couldn't take being the innocent girl that new everything, she had this lost part of her and no matter which way or how ever she tried to fill the empty space nothing worked. It wasn't until she killed someone out of anger, the power she held over them, even more so the fear she invoked in them, that it became clear. Only power could fill the empty piece of her and she took the chance. She wanted to be able to kill and have dark power so badly it drove her crazy and yet she feared it all the same. She didn't care about the light side anymore; Harry bloody Potter and Albus Fucking Dumbledore could go to hell. She hated the tension and deicide to leave Gryffindor behind, to join a new group, the Slytherin's. Snape and Draco encouraged her to turn to the dark lord for guidance and he gratefully complied.

She feared joining them because of her parentage but she trusted the Slytherin's judgment and walked down the grassy isle in-between the field of the dark hooded figures. She proudly walked all the way to stand in front of the one glowing in green power. It was her acceptance into the folds of darkness as Voldmort allowed her to kiss the hem of his cloak and folded her into a hug before telling her to yield and sit next to him as he pet her like a good little familiar.

"_Come down _

_You may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here _

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me"_

Two months have passed and Hermione was finally accepted back into Harry and Ron's arms. She told them the truth. She told them she was going through a phase and the death eaters made her do it. They understood and helped and supported her, never once suspecting a thing. Over the months Harry became even closer to Hermione, closer than they ever were before.

"_Trust me_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here _

_And when you finally trust me_

_Finally believe me"_

Then finally the Month had come when the war would soon end for good. All were gathering, picking the final side that they would hold as their last stance. Friends and family where found standing on either the Death Eaters Sides or the D.A.'s army. Wands at the ready and without knowing Hermione bonded all the members of the order of the Phoenix together except Harry Bloody Potter. They all looked at her in shocked before their faces fell in terror and they began to scream in pain as electrical shocks bolted through them.

"Hermione I trusted you!" Harry screamed, as Hermione shot a forgivable to him.

"Never trust a Death Eater!" She shot bitterly as Severus came over and kissed her passionately. Hermione grinned and shot another unforgivable curse again this time hitting Ron.

"You let us all down Severus, Hermione!" Dumbledore shouted defeated as each D.A. member was killed bitterly.

"_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me"_

"I'll never want to come down!" Hermione Laughed as did all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. She'll never want to come down from the power she held. Hermione gleamed evilly as she stood as Voldemort's right hand Death Eater the highest rank both her and her lover Severus Snape shared together.

"Never want to come down"


End file.
